for whom the violin sounds
by abyssblade
Summary: a new boy in town breaks the genius girls window and as punishment becomes her worker ,how will this new arrival change the students at hikarizaka high and more importantly how would they change him
1. Chapter 1

I sat along at train booth watching the passing foliage and mountains with anxiety it's been five years since I've been in hikarizaka, my old hometown I'm sure friends if I can still use the term have moved on extricating themselves from my life. So I guess I'm going in there a completely new person, a good thing to. My train of thought was interrupted by a light squeeze on my hand "mitsuru-nii are you ok" I looked over to the cause of the voice and cracked a fake smile. "Yea … don't worry sis I'm fine" she was my younger sister by about two years, 14 while I'm 15, but she seems even younger about 4,11 light green hair and the same bight orange eyes as me. She blinked at me obviously unconvinced "are you thinking about mom" I didn't want to respond. our mother died a month ago leaving us with no one so we had to come back here because of the fact hikarizaka had a dorm and mother knew the dorm lady so it wouldn't be hard to get into high school here. "Aiko…"

"it's ok I miss her too , but we can't be so depressed about it , she wouldn't want us to be depressed" Aiko smiled reassuringly at me, sometimes I feel as if I'm the younger sibling with her. The train screeched to a stop as the doors flung open ,I grabbed our suitcases and we walked off the train "so where do we go from here" she asked cheerfully , I put my finger to my chin in response, "umm if I remember the hikarizaka dorms are around here" she stuck her fist up and cheered "let go!" I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. We walked for about a good 10 minutes before ending up outside the male dormitory I reached for the door when some greater instinct told me to get out of the way. I grabbed aikos arm and jumped out of the way as a swarm of large boys bolted through the doors followed by a woman in a blue ponytail who stopped by the door panting "dam immature boys … going to give me a heart attack one of these days" I looked a little bit in awe at her all these years and she is still as beautiful as I remember though I couldn't see it back then "sagara-sempai" she turned to me looking me over "oh you must be the new kid" she stood up to look at me closer, her eyes then went wide in surprise "mitsuru is that you my god you've grown" I just scratched my head a bit embarrassed "well it has been five years " I responded . misae sighed "well I feel old now" she looked over to aiko who had remained silent the whole time "you must be little aiko, well not so little anymore mind you but still" she hugged aiko tightly aiko flinched then settled quietly into her arms resting her head against misae's chest. "so why did you all come back to this town I thought you two left permanently" I gritted my teeth then reluctantly explained our situation in misaes room, "I see … I'm sorry it must be very hard for you two" she said sipping from a can of tea. "we are fine" I said flatly, misae looked at me worriedly "well if you plan on staying here I can give you a dorm room however aiko will stay with me" aiko looked up and nodded, "yes ma'am" misae got up and went to a dresser she rustled through it then tossed me a key "use that room 106 got it" I just nodded and stood leaving her room. I left the dormitories and took a walk around town in all this time hikarizaka had not changed its still the peaceful little town I remember growing up with.

After quite a bit of walking I came down one of the most familiar roads, the road my house rested on I didn't want any unneeded memories so I just passed by it coming across a house that had fallen into vile disrepair its gardens and foliage were severely overgrown its gardening shed a rusted husk of former glory and lawn chairs and tables sprawled about, surely no one in their right mind would live here. I decided I was going to have some fun so taking a large stone I chucked it at the house unfortunately my aim was horrid and it flew straight into a window I instinctively slid up against a wall out of sight. As soon as I did the wooden front door creaked open ,I peeked around the corner and caught a glimpse of a girl standing there she had a near violet hair tied back into pigtails orange hair bobbles still leaving a tuft in the middle her purple eyes scanned the area not noticing me she held a book she must have been reading at the time. After a few moments she uttered a small sigh walking back inside. I turned the corner a walked away quickly I felt bit guilty not apologizing but I knew a day in prison would not be a good way to spend my first day. I couldn't shake the fact that I knew that girl from somewhere as well possibly an old acquaintance, I shrugged it off making my way back to the dorms it's been a long day and now I wish to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

I was awoken, startled, the next morning at the sound of a sound of loud bangs on my room door.

"Wake up Mitsuru education waits for no man" Misae's voice rang from behind the door. Correct I did start my time spent at time spent at Hikarizaka high, one of the most prestigious schools in this town or so I've been told.

"Alright" I called out in response sitting upright on my bed I gave a single stretch before rising for my daily routine. Maybe I'd have my chance to apologize to that girl from the other day, if she attends that school anyway. After getting dressed I left my room in search of Aiko, Misae was sweeping what appeared to be a small blonde boy sprawled on the floor out the door, she gave a heavy sigh.

"I hope you learn your lesson this time Sunohara" she said giving him a hard enough push sending him falling out the door. The boy rose quickly giving a rather submissive bow, probably terrified of getting hurt again, _remind me to never unleash Misae's wrestling background on myself._

"Yes ma'am" the boy known a Sunohara squeaked turning around he left in a hurry Misae looked at me as Aiko rounded out of her room wearing the female version of my onion colored uniform.

"It's not that hard to find considering its one of the highest points in the city" Misae said pointing her broom off into the distance, sure enough a large building loomed out over the city. "you two should get going catch up that Baka and give him his school bag" Misae picked up a bag that was alittle worse for wear I promptly took it slinging it over my shoulder.

"Ok anything else we need to know"Aiko asked

"no have a decent day ,go get em" Misae said pumping her fist into the air, Aiko followed do the same, I waved Misae goodbye and we started our walk to school, when we actually got there students we hanging around the courtyard chatting amongst themselves. We went over to the class we had at the time 3-C and sat down, I took a seat in the corner and Aiko took one opposite from me. I was approached by a girl appearing to be a senior as far as I could tell by the emblem she had short amethyst hair and blue eyes.

"hello are you one of the new students" she said rather shyly, I gave her a rather bored look.

"yea ,problem" I replied she immediately looked apprehensive in responding.

"well I …I just think it would be nice if you would go up and introduce yourselves" she stuttered. I began to become rather annoyed with this conversation.

"are you my leader" I gave her one last look I guess that would be my second regret this week as she looked as if she was about to cry.

"Well a-actually yes I … I am the class representative" she replied stuttering even further.

"I'd advise you to duck" a blue haired boy said next to me. As something went whistling passed my ears, out the window a girl marched in with the look of death on her face as she grabbed me by my collar lifting me up with near no effort.

"you have some nerve picking on my sister like that I should beat you senseless" she tightened her grip choking my with unknowingly.

"But I didn't …. It wasn't like" I coughed up hoarsely.

"he didn't do anything onee-chan" the blue haired boy next to me said.

"that right he wasn't bothering me I simply went to introduce myself" the other girl said, there was a striking resemblance, sisters probably, the one as Kyou looked back at her sister then giving a sigh she released her grip.

"I swear I never will understand what you see in men Ryou" that remark made Ryou blush like a tomato. "anyway my name is Kyou Fujibayashi and that is my little sister Ryou nice to meet ya" Kyou said cheerfully sticking her hand toward me.

"what happened to trying to kill me 5 seconds ago" I said reluctantly taking her hand to shake it, she had a strong grip.

"hmm we could go back to that state if you like" she said with the same eerily cheerful face as before. I simply shook my head nervously, this is a thousand times better. Her gaze went over to the blue hair. "eh Tomoya, where is the baka" she said looking around.

"Sunohara? He said he would be running late why getting worried about him" Tomoya gave a smirk. Kyou glared in response giving a rather forceful kick sending tomoya out of his chair onto the floor.

"don't try to be funny I'm just wondering considering he is always with you" Kyou walked of laughing at the idea, I just stood there wondering what the hell I just got myself into. When the bell rang for lunch I was about to leave. I then remembered I had to return the bag.

"hey you, Tomoya right if you can, find Sunohara and give him this his dorm lady told me to return it to him" I said tossing him the bag. He promptly caught it and nodded.

"no problem say what's your name mine is okazaki Tomoya" he asked,

"oh its Kitasawa ,Mitsuru" I said before leaving. After a bit of free wandering I managed to find a quiet enough place. An old school library I walked inside and froze, it was the girl from the other day, _and should I turn back. No it would be better to try to set things straight , right_? God I hope she isn't another Kyou. I walked over and gave her a tap on the head, she ignored it. I skimed over the book she was reading . an advanced algebra book it looked like gibberish to me. I put my hand over to pages and automatically she woke from her readatonic state. She looked up at me confused.

"Bonjour?"

"umm hi I'm sorry to interrupt but I came to apologies" I replied scratching the back of my head.

She looked confused as if processing her thoughts then finally "are you the bully that broke the window". _She could tell already?_

"I wouldn't go that far but yes" she once again went to thinking.

"maybe we could work out an agreement" she said. I looked at her suspiciously "agreement?" .she nodded "yes to pay off your debt for the window" she got up and bowed. "my name is Kotomi Ichinose by the way ,do we have a deal" she bowed.

"yes anything im willing to do im Mitsuru Kitasawa". She cracked a very small smile, so this is how it begins I end up the indebted to a girl I just met. God im an idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

Later at the end of school I sat at the front gate waiting for Aiko to come so I could walk her girl bothered me I'm not quite sure I this will end well its probably a mistake to have agreed but theres no way out now I suppose. After roughly five minutes she came around the corner with the two twins talking to them rather happily when she noticed me she waved.

"hey onee-chan" she called out, I walked over ,I'm happy that she managed to make friends her first day. "I take it this girl is your sister" Kyou said wrapping her arms tightly around Aiko. Aiko just giggled and nodded, "she told us a lot about you I'm glad you can be there to look after her in spite of all that's happened" Ryou said in a rather calm consoling voice. I just smirked at their nosiness and Aiko free will seemingly to tell others family business.

"Umm onee-chan is it ok if I go hang out with Ryou and Kyou-chan today" she asked, I just sighed in response.

"Fine just make sure you be back by 7:00 ,Misae's curfew remember" she smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry we will take good care of her" Kyou patted me on my back before they all left the premises. With nothing to do I decided I should just leave, but I caught a shadow out of my eye in the library, who is still here at this hour. I walked back into the school moving up to the library I walked inside and sure enough, Kotomi laid across the floor sleeping, a book clutched tightly in her arms_. She looked rather cute like this, in a child sort of way_. I kneeled down to give her a little shake.

"hey Ichinose, it's time to go home schools over" she sat up slowly, stretching slowly she looked up she looked abit pleased to see me.

"oh bonjour Kitasawa-kun" she rubbed her eyes standing up shakily. "It's time to go schools over" I said flatly kneeling down to put a few loose books away. "Oh well…. Would you like to walk home?" I gave that some thought.

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad to walk someone home" her eyes brightened slightly from there dull state. as she bounded over to her socks and shoe putting them on. we left the school afterward turning dow a series of pathways and alleys that stll seem familiar to me.

"so why stay so late are you studying hard or something" i asked in a feeble attempt to break the ice. she looked about possibly having trouble with the question.

"well... i guess i dont have much to go home to" she finally responded, i raised an eyebrow.

"what do ya mean" i asked, again silence.

"...maybe ill tell you later" she smiled as we rounded onto her lawn. "thank you Mitsuru-kun"she gave me a breif hug before rushing inside. i looked around the yard and i swear i saw a rabbit glowing in the faint corner of some hedges looking at the house remorsefully as it noticed i was watching it it dissapeared amongst the hedges.

about a week had passed with no real incidents i had become better aqauinted with the others in my class. i sat on another boring day when Sunohara bolted in.

"hey Okazaki i need to talk to you about that str girl we met a while ago" he said grinning.

"you mean the one that kicked you across the hallway" he replied uninterestedly.

"yeah well that was in the past cuz now im gonna beat her and your going to watch me do it" he said pointing at Tomoya who sighed in response.

"you never will leave her alone will you, say mitsuru mind coming with i may need another self defense witness" he said standing from his seat. i gave a nod and got up i havent got a chance to see this girl that everyone else seems to be hyped up bout in person. we took a short walk and found sunohara staring down a girl with silver hair and blue eyes

"what do you want this time" she said impatiently.

"the last time we faught you got lucky i was having an off day" Sunohara said rather confidently. the girl seemed annoyed at his boasting.

"look i dont have alot of time today if you want to fight just come at me" she said giving herself a few short hops as if to get ready.

"fine prepare yourself" Sunohara said rushing forward. his effort however were met with a flurry of forceful kicks and in seconds Sunohara was flying out the window into a tree. the girl shook herself of and stood looking out the window with a small hint of guilt.

"did i go too far?"she asked

"nah he will be fine he looks weak but he is incredibly resistant" Tomoya said non-chalantly , he must go through this alot. the girl looked directly at me.

"i havent seen you with these two before who are you"she commanded, honestly i didnt want to end up like sunohara so i would just take the question.

"umm im Kitasawa Mitsuru a pleasure to meet you" i said bowing.

"my name is Sakagami Tomoyo i hope i will not have to deal with you like i had to with your freind" she said giving a slight bow.

"not at all he is cool" Tomoya said stepping in, giving that smug smile. Tomoyo looked at me with boredom in her eyes.

"i should be going i have things to do" she said walking away.

"that was ... intense" i said shaking alittle. Tomoya just laughed and threw an arm around me.

"don't worry most of these girls are harmless" _huh could have fooled me_.

we took a walk through the courtyard to retrieve Sunohara.

"i swear ill get her one of these day" he grumbled rubbing the giant welt on his face. we both shared a laugh.

"hey Sunohara, i need you to do something for me" he saidas he looked toward some flora ryou and kyou were walking through it unknowing us being there.

"what" Sunohara raised his brow skeptically.

"i want you to go up to Ryou and tell her that someone wants to confess there love to her" Tomoya said with a straight face, _he wasnt kidding, thats suicide._

"oh hell no" Sunohara said in protest.

"hey you owe me" Tomoya rebutted.

Sunohara grumbled and made his way over to them Tomoya pulled out of their and we went to the roof. Tomoya left and returned with a chestnut haired girl.

"Tomoya im not sure about this" said the girl

"dont worry just remember what i told you" he said encouragingly me and tomoya hid behind a wall waiting for Ryou to come in which she did, her eyes widened when she saw the chestnut girl.

"h-hello my name is Nagisa furukawa from class-B" chestnut said blushing nervously.

"o-oh im Ryou fujibayashi from class-c" Ryou bowed with an even bigger blush.

" i know, there is something i wanted to ask, ive been quite troubled by it" Nagisa said rubbing her arm. _am i hearing what i think._

"huh, you've been that rouble by it" ryou said blushing brighter, as nagisa took her hands in hers. sunohara seemed very coontrolled by the intimacy of the moment so tomoya gave him a shot to the chin to calm him down.

"sure i-ill listen" Ryou stuttered

"well i-i want to know if you...could join the theater club" ok... im a rational person but that made me facefault.

"yes... wait wha!?" ryou said in shock as kyou facefaulted through the roof door. as she got up the look of death crossed her face and before i could think to run she has all three of us ina triple headlock which even now still a very long explanation we all sat, well the sat we were on our knees in the old drama room.

"i get it now , so you need five people to recover the drama club and you got these idiots to help you" kyou said to nagisa.

"yes but i dont think they are idiots, tomoya has been very helpful" nagisa defended.

"speak for them i dont know why i got drug into this" i said waving my arms in mock surrender.

"we wanted to know if you would help kyou among us we have the man power already" tomoya said, which was true if they agreed we would have six people.

"im sorry but neither me nor Ryou have the slightest interest in acting " kyou said in an onnoyed tone before leanng in to whisper something to tomoya.

"hell no" he responded curt, Kyou gave a light chuckle.

"well good luck with you problems lover boy, me and ryou have something to do tata" she said dragging Ryou out of the room, Nagisa turned to me and bowed.

"i apologize that i had got you harmed"

"no its alright if anything its tomoyas fault" i laughed.

"hey how do you figure" he rebutted before laughing himself "yea... your right,look would you at least help us it would be appreciated" tomoya asked. i gave it some thought, i didnt particularly like acting but i would like the oppertunity to get away from myself for awhile. i gave a slight nod.

"ok"

"thanks lets meet here tomorow to talk we can discuss plans to retrieve members" i noded once more and left. at the end of school i just decided to leave without waiting for anyone i could tell aiko found her groove and is settling into her social life she does'nt pay attention so.

"just like old times" i muttered walking through the streets as rain started to pour down, i unearthed my umbrella from my book bag for protection from the wet. it was raining down hard when i took notice of a figure walking through the rain alone i got closer and saw that it was none other than my debtor Kotomi ichinose.

"why the hell are you walking through this rain" i said putting my umbrella over my her. she was stone silent,... she was crying. i decided to try again knock on the door of her mind.

"hey are you ok" that made her look up as if she could have been ignoring me.

"oh h-hello Mitsuru-kun" she said lowly.

"whats the matter" i asked again

"i ...saw a boy... i havent seen in a long time again" she continued.

"did he say something bad to you" i didnt really comprehend the situation but then again men hardly understand girls.

"no in fact he did the exact opposite... it was like he didnt even recognize me" she has never come out of her protective shell like this before at least not to me.

"maybe he doesnt ... do you feel strongly for him" i asked in which she responded with a slow and definative nod.

"well why dont you try and make him remember you" i said encouragingly she looked at me meaningfully.

"i... dont know how ... i dont know what to say" she said with a rather helpless tone.

"well then... i'll help you" her beautifal violet eyes lit up with a faint glimmer of hope.

"you dont mean that"she said

"yes i do it would be the least i could do besides" i gave a light laugh. "if your happy im happy" ,after some silence she crept her hand out.

"promise" she said

"promise" i replied taking her hand. she smiled very widely this instance being truely happy.

"thank you" she said, and just like that another deal was stacked onto our previous one.

_could i help her, maybe_

_will i try, yes_

_will i get anything out of it...do i care_


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed since that afternoon in the rain and me and Kotomi had started to become good friends. We even started to walk to school together more often.

"Any luck" I asked as we walked up the hill to Hikarizaka.

"No…. but I'm not going to give up" she said defiantly.

"Maybe you should share some of your food with him" I said, she went silent for a few moments, processing what I had said.

"Do you think that would work" she asked.

"Maybe" I replied.

"Worth a shot" she suggested.

"Yea, don't give up now you hear" I said as we crossed the front gate of the school

"I won't" she said giving me one of her rare smiles. I waved her goodbye and decided to roam the halls for a while; I have no real intention of attending class today. As I passed the art room I took notice of a short girl carving away at a star shaped object.

"Hey shouldn't you be in class" I called out to her. Her head shot up attentively she looked at me strangely then looked around scrambling to the corner.

"Ack, A weird guy" she yelped

"Hey I know my hair should be green but I take offense to that" I barked out at her, she burst past me running down the hall. _And she called me weird_. At lunch I took a swing around to the library, not the one Kotomi usually hung out in the other, older one. When I opened the door the room was abandoned when I looked around I saw a nameplate on a desk,_ Miyazawa why does that name sound familiar._ My thoughts were interrupted by a guy bursting through the window an injured one on his shoulders.

"Miyazawa we have another one injured" he looked around then at me. We both froze for a few moments blinking at each other "Kitasawa-san"?

"Otaro" I said flatly. _He was an old friend from my past well let me rephrase what I said earlier I had a lot of friends._ Otaro set the guy down then grabbed me by my collar shaking me comically.

"where the hell were you ever since your ass left this rivalry has gotten more and more intense, Kazuto was pissed when you left he wanted to find you and, well never mind you know first aid right" he shot out causing me to nod frantically_. Yea I was….. The close friend and gang member of the leader of a gang _the thought of Kazuto being pissed off about my absence terrified me. Once I was finished working on the guy Otaru pulled me up.

"You're coming back right" he said seriously. I just looked down.

"Do I have to" I replied.

"You know where you loyalty belongs once you are a part of this gang your one for life" he said. I remained silent once again. "I'll give you some time to think this over" he said picking the other guy up then hopping out the window.

After school I did not wait for anybody I just ran. Half out of disdain half out of fear. I ended up underneath an old bridge, it was a familiar land mark, I was near our hideout.

"Bastards" a familiar voice bellowed out in the distance. I rushed forward and saw a few of my old gang-mates and Kazuto fighting with a larger group of people I recognized as our enemy. As good a fighter as Kaz was this didn't look good. Without thinking I rushed in kicking one of the guys Kazuto was facing knocking him down.

"Mitsuru ….. Where the hell have you been" Kaz said beating two more guys down.

"I'll explain later" I said duck a guy's strike before upper cutting him. After a while of fighting we had won most of us collapsed on the ground laughing.

"We got em good didn't we" said one.

"Hell yea" another answered

"Baka where have you been" Kazuto said he was rather cheery in spite of his condition dropping to his knees exhausted.

"Does it matter?" I replied.

"Nah but still, you got us all worried sick even my little sis ,speaking of which talk to her yet" Kazuto said.

"No I didn't see her" I answered.

"Well she goes to Hikarizaka" he shot back "how about yours".

"I don't know she is more preoccupied than normal, so am I so we never talk often" I said.

"Too bad, guess your life never will be right will it" he laughed.

"Hey!" I said.

"Nothing just nothing, wants to head back to the hideout you have some catching up to do" he asked? I nodded and together we picked ourselves up and went back we some effort. It was a party when I got there everyone was celebrating another successful defense. Laughing dancing hooting and hollering everything you would expect from a group of stupid kids. Somewhere around 8pm I decided to call it quits. "Take care" Kaz hollered. I threw up peace signs leaving heading for home. It all seemed too surreal after all this time they still treat me as family.

When I got home a blur of motion flew by me and before I knew I was lifted up and dropped on me head, _a German suplex. _

"its 8'oclockwhere the hell were you I was scared half to death" Misae ranted.

"I was doing something lay off me I'm fine" I said back.

"Don't lie your covered in bruises" she said talking louder

"Look I'm fine it's none of your business leave me alone" I screamed without thinking. She just stared at me blankly. I looked down and hurried to my room. I screwed that up people try to help and I end up pushing them away as always. I just jumped on my bed and drifted off to sleep I'm very, very tired.


End file.
